No Other Option
by Megan13
Summary: James & Sirius have a conversation about Narcissa. JN
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer: JK's... Not mine..._**

* * *

"She's betrothed."

James looked up from his book. "I know."

"She's going to marry him."

"I know," James said and shrugged off the hand that had settled onto his shoulder.

"She loves him," Sirius took a seat on his bed and peered at James, his facial expression a well practiced mask of void emotion.

"I know, _Sirius_," James said, his teeth clenched.

"My aunt and uncle would never let her break the engagement anyway," Sirius said. "If she were to marry you, it would be like Andromeda all over again. You're not good enough in their eyes."

"Why not?" James' gaze dropped back to his book. "My bloodline goes back generations. Almost as far as yours."

Sirius snorted. "No Prongs, almost doesn't cut it in our family. If you're not as pure or purer, you're not marrying one of the remaining Black daughters."

"It just doesn't make sense," James shook his head and looked to his best friend. "She said that she loves me. How can she love me and love him too? He... He doesn't even treat her well."

"He does though," Sirius shook his head and finally looked at his friend with sympathy. "He buys her jewels and dresses and only takes her to the most upscale restaurants. And he loves her."

"I have money too," James said stubbornly. "I could buy her things."

"You have money James, but not enough to keep her happy," Sirius sighed. "You know how she is. She's pretty and she likes pretty things. Plus, she's into the dark arts."

"So," James shrugged and finally tossed the book off his lap. He wouldn't get anymore reading done that night and he knew it.

"So?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow. "Would you be willing to delve into the dark arts? Maybe even join the uprising?"

"Well, no."

"She's one of the most prejudice people I know, besides Bella," Sirius said. "And my family runs in some pretty prejudice circles. She's proud and pure and loathes those who are not."

"She cares for me," James said, silently pleading with his friend.

"Prongs, sometimes obligation overrides our feelings."

"But you don't see it that way."

"I may not, but she does. Which is why I'm in Gryffindor and she's in Slytherin," Sirius rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "It's just the way it is."

"But why?"

"I can't tell you that."

"How can you throw away family and obligation and do what you want but she can't?" James asked, exasperated.

"Because, unlike you and me, she's not a blood traitor and never will be," Sirius said. "And she loves our family. She's her parents pet and she can't stand to be away from Bella. It's killing her that Andromeda is gone. She doesn't want to end up like her."

"Or you?"

"Or me."

"I do love her."

"You'll get over it."

"But how?"

"What about Evans?"

"Lily?" James looked perplexed. "What about her?"

"I think she likes you."

"That's how it'll end up won't it?" James bit his lower lip.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"She'll marry Malfoy and keep to her high-society and I'll marry someone like Evans," James shook his head. "I don't love Lily."

"Sometimes love isn't enough Prongs. And who knows, maybe you will... Eventually."

"Does she love him?" James asked and watched as the flame of the candle next to him danced around in the dull light. "Did she really tell you that?"

"She does," Sirius told him quietly.

"Does she love me?" James whispered, his eyes glued to the floor as his vision became hazy.

"I..." Sirius faltered and frowned. "I don't know."

"Will you ask her for me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Please?"

"Yeah, I'll ask."

"Okay."

They sat in silence for a few moments, both of them at a loss for words.

"So, do you think you'll ask Lily out?" Sirius asked casually as he massaged the back of his neck with his hand.

"I guess," James said quietly, "that I don't have any other option."

* * *

**_The End_**

(Review)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** Not mine._

_**A/N:** Okay, so I decided to put the two of them together. Mainly because I'll probably write another conversation or two. Eh, who knows. Tell me if you want more._

* * *

"He loves you," Sirius said, ignoring the glares of his cousins roommates as they were kicked out of the room.

"I know."

Sirius plopped onto her bed. "He told me last night that you care for him."

"Oh he did?" Narcissa asked, looking up from her book. "And what did you tell him?"

"What you told me to."

"That I love Lucius?"

"Yeah."

"And how did he take it?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Was he angry?"

"Sad," Sirius said with a nod. "Crushed."

"Better now than later."

"How can you be so sure?"

Narcissa sighed. "I don't want him to get hurt Sirius. And he will if he continues to think that I love him. He won't let me go and he has to let me go."

"He's a big boy Cissa. You can't make these kinds of decisions for him. If he wants to fight for you, let him."

"I won't let him get hurt," Narcissa said and laid the book on the bed. "It would kill me if something happened to him because of me."

"I told him it was because you're too loyal to the family," Sirius said and cocked his head. "He wants to know why Andromeda can leave them for love but you can't."

"I would and you know it," Narcissa said fiercely. "I'm not doing this for _them_. I'm not."

"I know that, but he doesn't. And he's going to hate you when this is all over."

"Don't you think I know that Sirius? Because I do. But if hating me is what it takes for him to survive, then making him hate me is what I have to do."

"He can take care of himself."

"Not with a dozen Deatheaters knocking down his door he can't," Narcissa said and jumped to her feet and began pacing. "If I were to break my betrothal with Lucius you know that's exactly what would happen. They'd be on him in a second."

"Give him a chance Cissa," Sirius said, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

"That's what I'm doing Sirius," she whispered. "I'm giving him a chance at life."

"So you're just giving up? Just like that? I thought he meant something to you."

"He means everything to me."

"I love you Cissa, and I understand why you're doing this, but that does not mean I agree or support you."

"You don't have to," Narcissa said and laid her head on her cousin's shoulder. "You just have to know that I'm doing this for him."

"I know."

"Did you tell him Evans is interested?"

"I did, but..."

"Don't worry, she'll take his mind off me," Narcissa pulled back and smiled sadly. "I know she will."

"But what will take your mind off him?"

"Lots and lots of jewels," Narcissa joked.

"That's what I told him," Sirius said and hugged her. "You're sure?"

"Positive."

"But..."

"Sirius," Narcissa said softly, "there's really no other option."

* * *

**Please Review.**


End file.
